Damnation
Damnation is a multiplayer map on Halo Combat Evolved. Damnation is set in a covenant facility for water controlling. The bulding have a purple tone with a waterfall in the mid. Map is asymmetric and it's recomned for 4-8 players. Damnation is avaiable on Slayer , King Of The Hill and Oddball. This map is one of the hardest to learn to newbie players as really hard to play if in a disvantage point. This map also contain lots of nadings that could be used by Pro players to have an huge advantage. Camouflag on this map is more important then the overshield , and it's also really usefull if combined with Sniper Rifle , not only Rocket Launcher. Flamethrower and Fuel-Rod gun aren't present in Xbox one matchmaking and Xbox 360/Xbox Classic. Weapons *Assault Rifle X2 ( Back Red , Back Green ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) *Magnum ( Green Pistol ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Shotgun X2 ( Shotgun ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Sniper Rifle X2 ( Top Catewalk , Pipe Room ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Rocket Launcher ( Bottom Mid ) ( Respawn time 2 minutes ) *Frag Grenades X4 groups ( Red Plasma , Red 2 , Plasma 2 , Green 2 ) *Flamethrower X2 (PC/Xbox One) ( Red 1 , Green 1 ) (Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Pistol ( Red Plasma ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle ( Plasma 1 ) ( Respawn Time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades X2 groups ( Waterfall , Sniper 2 ) *Fuel-Rod Gun (PC/Xbox One) ( Top Shotgun ) ( Respawn time 1:30 ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Overshield ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Camouflage ( Camo ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Medikit X4 ( Red Sneaky , Back Red , Pipe Room , Back Green ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer The Only usefull tip to win on this map is controll Green Room. In Green room there are only two ways for enemies to attack you. One from Sniper 3 , which is also riskfull for enemies themselves as really open . The other one is from Green tunnel. By Holding Green Room you also have the camouflage spawn near you. Overshield should be taken at start of the match ( if you spawn far from Green room ) to take a bit of advantage. On the rest of the game taking camo is more important. A player should hold Green 2 with a Sniper Rifle , While the other one should hold Open Green/Sniper 2 with the camouflage to prevent enemies from getting the overshield , Flank them ecc. If you know how to nade the rockets from Sniper 2 you will have a massive advantage. If you are not controlling Green room the best tactic is nade youself the camouflage. One player should grab Overshield+Rockets and attack Green room from Sniper 3 , while the invisible player should flank enemies from Green tunnel. Even if Sniper 3 is a common way to attack Green Room always remember to check Green Tunnel aswell. Capture The Flag There are several changes from Slayer regarding weapons locations ; *There is an extra Assault Rifle on Red room , in Red 1 near the portal *There is an extra Plasma Rifle on Red 1 near the PC wall *There is an extra shotgun on Red 1 near Red rockets *There is an extra plasma rifle on Back Green *There is an extra shotgun on Back Green *Assault Rifle on back green moved from the third block to the fourth block Flag Locations *Red Flag : Green 2 *Blue Flag : Red Plasma Flag Pulling Map is asymmetric. Red team spawn in Green 2 and Blue team spawn in Red pistol. Red team have a defense advantage and a pulling disvantage , while the blue team have a defense disvantage and a pulling advantage. Best tactics for pulling flags in both teams are these ; *Red team : Player 1 and Player 2 attack enemy flag , Player 3 stay in Sniper 3 to cover and Player 4 in Open Green. Player 2 Stay in Open Red. Player 1 drop down on Red Plasma , Grab the flag , jump and pass the flag to player 2. Player 2 run to Shotgun with the flag. Jump , and pass the flag to Player 4. Player 4 sign. *Blue Team : Player 1 and Player 2 attack enemy flag. Player 3 cover Player 1 and Player 2 from Sniper 2. Player 4 in Open Red. Player 2 stay in Open Green , Player 1 take the flag and pass it to Player 2. Player 2 then goes to Sniper 3 and pass the flag to Player 4 in Open Red. Player 4 drop down to Red Plasma and sign. Avoid pulling from Waterfall cause it's riskfull and too long. Oddball The aren't changes from Slayer settings. The Ball spawn in waterfall. Best tricks to gain points and win easy is to hold Green 2 with the oddball , Behind the covenant Crates , while the other players protect you. Another good spot to gain points is Plasma Pipes. The ball take like 40 seconds to respawn , so if the match is near to the end and you have the advantage , drop the ball under the map in waterfall , so enemies will not take the ball and score points. King Of The Hill There are no changes from Slayer. Hills Locations ; *Waterfall ( Start ) *Green 1 *Green Platform *Shotgun *Bottom Mid *PC/Open Red *Red 1 *Plasma 1 Race There aren't changes from Slayer. Race checkpoint locations ; *Sniper 3 ( Start ) *Red Plasma Map Callouts *Waterfall *Overshield *Red Plasma *Red Ramp 1 *Red 1 *Red Ramp 2 *Red 2 *Red Rockets *Bottom Mid *Short Ladder *Big Ladder *Red Door *Red Closet *Open Red *PC *Plasma 1 *Plasma 2 *Plasma Pipes *Plasma Ramp 1 *Plasma Ramp 2 *Pipe Room *Sniper Platform *Sniper Door *Sniper 1/S1 *Shotgun *Green Tunnel *Green 1 *Green 2 *Green Platform *Open Green *Pipes *Sniper 2/S2 *Sniper 3/S3 *Sniper Portal/S Portal *Red Portal General Tricks *Instead of taking the overshield and running away from waterfall, launch a grenade then jump while the overshield is loading to avoid getting damage. If you do this with a plasma grenade take the overshield like 1.5 seconds after the grenade. *If you're in Green platform and you see enemies approaching Pipe Room , flank them from pipes. In general there are few movements there and people usually don't expect it *If you see enemies in Red 2 moving to the left , launch some grenades or a rocket on the portal cause usually they'll goes up on the portal *Keep in mind that if you take the portal you can not re-enter in it if you don't walk a bit forward *Becarefull sprinting in the portal from Red 1 , sometimes it happen you will fall off and die *There are several ways to nade enemies in Green 2. You should launch some grenades from Red 2 , Open Red , Shotgun , Sniper 1 , Pipe Room . *A good way to flank enemies is going to green platform and wait them on pipes *Remember that on this map camo is more usefull then the overshield , also sniper combined with rocket could be more usefull then combined with the Sniper Rifle *If you spawn on Plasma Room you can jump down to the waterfall to get a random spawn. On Halo CE fall deaths are not counted as suicides unless you shoot yourself / nade yourself or get shooted by an enemy Weapons Power Ups Nadings *Rockets from Red Door *Rockets from Red Rockets *Rockets from Overshield jump *Rockets from Red 1 *Rockets from Red Ramp 2 *Rockets from Sniper 2 *Rockets from Back Green *Sniper Rifle from Green Platform *Sniper Rifle from Back Green *Sniper Rifle from Open Red